Nightmare
by azngirl123
Summary: Tate one-shot. Everything happened too fast. Kate couldn't register that Tony had been shot. She saw his limp body hit the ground. Read to find out.


No One's Point of View

Kate whipped her gun out quickly, holding it tightly in her hands as she always did. With a look of determination, and, hoping, she looked intimidating; she pointed it at her target. It was hard being a female cop. Sometimes the bad guys didn't take you seriously. Many thought of her as just a girl pointing a gun at them and not a federal agent. But, Kate didn't let that get to her. It just made it so they were off their guard.

She could feel the presence of Gibbs next to her, his gun trained on the man as well. Gibbs was always standing next to her.

This guy was armed. He had his gun pointed at Kate and every other second jerking to point at Gibbs. The man was a dangerous person. Kate had already called Tony for back-up. He was down with McGee in the front of the man's apartment complex.

"Put the gun down, and no one has to get hurt." Gibbs said.

Kate added, gently, "We've already have you cornered, there is no where you can run."

"Oh yeah?" The man asked. "How 'bout I shoot the both of ya? Then I can run." He snapped, jerking the gun to point at Kate.

"You don't want to do that." Gibbs said to him.

The man twitched and tightened his grip on the gun. He was jumpy, which she didn't like.

Then, the suspect pulled the trigger. The bullet flew right past her.

What happened next seemed to happen way too quickly. She heard the door open and saw Tony step inside. She heard a crack of what sounded like lightning. She saw him jerk backwards, his green shirt slowly turning to red. She saw as his legs buckled from underneath him and she heard his limp body hit the floor. All these things Kate heard and saw, but her mind just couldn't comprehend.

Her gun slowly slipped from her hands, landing hard on the floor. Gibbs fired at the man's shoulder. His gun slipped from his hands and Gibbs immediately cuffed him.

"McGee!" Gibbs said through his radio. "Send an ambulance, Dinozzo just got shot."

Her mind still didn't comprehend that Tony had been shot, although she was looking right at him. Finally, something snapped inside her. She heard screaming, and when her throat grew hoarse, realized it was her.

"Tony!" She half cried half sobbed. She staggered over to him, uncertainly. Dropping down to her knees, she grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over. "Tony! Wake up!" She screamed at his lifeless body.

She felt some one wrap their arms out her waist. "No! I have to wake him up!" She struggled. She could barely feel the hot tears running down her cheek.

"Agent Todd!" Gibb's stern voice entered her mind.

He pulled her up to a stand and pulled her away. Suddenly, there were more people in the building. But, everything seemed too slow for her.

"No heartbeat…no pulse…not breathing…bullet pierce the right lung…gone…dead…" Kate only faintly picked up these words from the medics.

"He's gone. Dinozzo's gone." Gibbs said to her.

"He can't be! It's not fair!" Kate sobbed quietly, burying her face in his shoulder. "It's not fair…"

"I know." He said, shifting and wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Kate didn't care anymore. She didn't care that she was crying. She didn't care that Gibbs was finally showing affection.

"He was supposed to come into work tomorrow. He was supposed to annoy me and taunt McGee. He was supposed to be alive." She sobbed, babbling about nothing, but only thinking about seeing his lifeless body.

"I know."

She tried to go to Tony. She wanted to make him wake up. But a paramedic stopped her.

"Let me go! I love him! He can't die yet. I love him! I was supposed to tell him! I can't be too late. I'm never late!" She babbled through her salty tears.

"Someone want to take this woman away?" The paramedic said.

Kate felt like everything was frozen in place, confused by what she had just said. She did love him. She did and now she was too late. She should have told him sooner. If she didn't call for back-up this wouldn't be happening.

Maybe Gibbs wouldn't be leading her away, trying his best to comfort her. Maybe Kate wouldn't be feeling like her head was about to explode. That her heart was about to give away. Maybe she wouldn't be hearing the paramedics giving up. Maybe she wouldn't be calling out Tony's name in agony.

"Kate!" Everything was a blur, but Kate could hear Tony's voice. "Katie!" Everything grew dark. Did her heart really stop with so much pain? Was she joining Tony in Heaven?

"**Kate! Wake up!"**

"What?" Kate mumbled, quickly picking her head up from the desk. It took her a moment to register what had happened and where she was. She remembered that she was at the office; she and Tony had to work late again.

"Are you okay?"

Kate turned and looked to her left. Tony was kneeling by her side, a genuine look of concern and curiosity on his face as he starred at her.

"A dream? It was just a dream?" She asked, relief flooding over her.

"…yeah…?" Tony said. "You fell asleep at your desk. I woke up to you screaming my name. I must admit, I didn't want to wake you," That goofy grin played upon his face, "But, you looked really upset."

Kate slowly looked around; it must have been early because Gibbs wasn't even in. She glanced at the clock and saw it was around four in the morning. Standing up, she looked at Tony. Tony too stood up. He was now looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, studying her face. "Were you…were you _crying?_"

"You're alive." She said, stepping forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. She could smell his cologne.

"Um, yeah." He answered, not so hesitantly wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"You wouldn't wake up. They kept saying you were dead. I should have…" But she trailed off.

"It was just a dream, okay?" Tony said to her. "I'm alive, see?" He said to her, quietly, although a little hesitantly, as if confused.

"I was too late." she continued to babble, even thought she knew she should just walk away. But, she couldn't. Her dream had just seemed too real.

"Too late for what?" He asked her. She could feel his hand comfortingly rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"Too late to tell you I loved you."

**Cut me some slack everyone. This is my first NCIS story. I'm a HUGE Tate fan. I thought of this in school. Please review! ^_^**


End file.
